


House of Horrors

by occasionalwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain, and each room could kill them, basically it's a house of obstacles for the pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionalwriter/pseuds/occasionalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack wakes up to find themselves in a dark room and only one door. When they open that door, it's into a room that they're going to have to fight through and revolves around one of their biggest fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Logged

It doesn’t take a genius to know when you’re in a bad situation. Derek was very willing to admit he wasn’t a genius but the second he opens his eyes he knows that wherever he is, it’s not somewhere he ever wants to be again. The room is dark and damp, as most kidnappings go, with very little light leaking in. He tugs his hands and realizes that they’re handcuffed behind him with a chain connecting them to where the wall behind him meets the floor. There’s only about a foot of chain so he can’t move much but he can look around the room to see what else is going on.

Directly across from him, attached to the opposite wall, he sees Scott and Isaac. Both are still unconscious and hunched over uncomfortably. The wall to his right has Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia pinned up in the same position as the rest of them. Lydia and Stiles both have blood trickling down the side of their heads from gashes on their temple, Derek figures that’s how they were all knocked out but only the humans had the physical effects left. The wall across from them, to Derek’s left, has Allison, Erica, and Boyd with Allison sporting a similar wound as the other two humans.

Derek yanked on the chains a few times, more so just so he could be sure that he did everything, and was surprised when it came loose from the wall. The noise seemed to startle both Scott and Isaac awake and they look up at Derek as soon as they come to. “You can pull the chain out.”

They both do at the same time and then they’re trying to yank apart the cuffs, doing so quickly and efficiently as Derek stands up and heads toward Stiles. On his way, he gives Jackson’s foot a little jostle to try and get him moving and then he kneels down in front of Stiles and wipes away a little bit of the blood.

Isaac goes over to help Lydia then, mutter to Jackson that he can break the chains when he groggily opens his eyes, and then he’s putting his hands on the one holding Lydia back. Scott helps Allison after shaking Boyd and Erica awake quickly. After a minute or so, all of the ‘wolves are awake and the humans are pulled free but still unconscious.

“Check the door.” Derek instructs, looking at Boyd who’d wandered closest to it.  
Boyd nods his head and grabs the handle, yanking it toward him and then the room is flooding with water. There’s mass panic, yelling and frantic stumbling as everyone tries to keep their footing. Derek is lifting Stiles up to keep him from drowning as Jackson does the same for Lydia and Scott hefts up Allison.

“Shut it!” Erica screeches, moving toward Boyd who seems to be frozen in place.  
Isaac is wading toward them too, leaning with Erica to try and get the door shut. They make a little bit of progress but the current of water is stronger than the two of them, Isaac snaps then, “Boyd!”

Boyd seems to shake out of the trance he was in and helps them push the door the last foot or so shut. Once it’s done, everyone is taking a few breaths to collect themselves and look around. The water is a little over their knees and Erica is standing right in front of Boyd, her hands on either side of his face and saying, “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“Boyd’s fear is drowning.” Stiles mutters, wiggling around in Derek’s grip until Derek final lets him stand on his own two feet. He steadies himself and looks around at the water surrounding them, shivering a bit at the temperature before asking, “What the hell happened to us?”

“You’ve got as much information as us.” Erica says, moving so she’s just squeezing Boyd’s hand instead of blocking the view of him. “How’d you know that was his biggest fear?”

Stiles shrugs, figuring that the story isn’t really his to tell and he knows that Boyd isn’t going to tell them anything more especially at this time and point. The rest of them let it go and then they’re all looking around again, trying to see if there’s any other possible way out. They come up empty handed, of course.

“What are we supposed to do?” Jackson asks, “That is the only door.”

“Then we go through it.” Lydia says.

They all look a little shocked and her but Stiles speaks up before she gets the chance, “She’s right, even if that room is full of water it will split up between the rooms enough that as long as we swim we’ll still be okay. The only problem is how we get out of that room next if whoever put us here starts pumping more water in. It’s not easy to open or close doors in water, as you guys just found out so that’s the actual threat facing us.”

“And we’re all good to swim?” Allison asks, looking around at the group to make sure there isn’t any injuries that would prohibit them from being able to move relatively freely.

“We should take off our shoes and any extra clothes.” Erica says, already starting to pull off her sweatshirt and boots, “The extra weight will just make it harder.”

“We don’t know what’s going to be after that room though!” Scott says, “We might need them.”

“Well we have to live to get to that room before that becomes a problem.” Erica practically snarls, “Do what you want but I’d rather not drown before even getting a chance to leave.”

The others seem to agree and Allison is giving Scott an apologetic shrug before pulling off all her outer clothes, leaving her in shorts and a tank top while most of the boys are left in just their underwear. Lydia keeps her skirt on but ends up with just her bra, the sweater she was wearing floating not too far away, while Erica is down to her underwear and a tank top, her jeans clinging as she pulls them off.

“We’re going to be okay.” Isaac says, looking at Boyd but talking to all of them.

“Then let’s do this.” Erica says, plastering a smile on her face.

Scott, Erica, and Isaac each put their get a grip on the door handle and start to pull at the same time, everyone else bracing themselves for the water. When it comes, they’re still all pulled apart. Stiles tries to reach for Derek’s arm but it slips through his grasp before he can get a solid hold of it. Then they’re all trying to move into the next room, half swimming half walking to the other side until the water is high enough for them to just swim in.

They all come up for air once they get to the opposite wall, the water just above their heads but about two feet from the ceiling. They can see where it’s being pumped in, the corner opposite the door they came through, and from what Stiles figures they don’t have a lot of time before they won’t have any room above them.

“Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, help me get it open.” Derek instructs, ducking down under the water at the same time as the other four. The four others watch on, Jackson a little disgruntled that he was the only ‘wolf not told to help but getting over it quickly when bubbles start to rise.

After a few seconds they’re all popping back up and gasping for breath before Erica says, “We can get it this time. It’ll be okay. We’ve got this. Jackson, come down instead of Boyd.”  
Boyd thanks her silently and takes some deep breaths, giving Lydia a nod when she squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. He looks seconds away from passing out in fear but he’s managing to keep it together well enough to hold himself up. Stiles figures that’s a good thing because none of them would be able to tread water while also holding him up.

Then there’s a rush of water down into the next room and they’re all dropping with it, falling into a heap on the floor. They’re all soaking wet, cold, and scared and they’re left gasping for breath as they look into the next room. 

A grate right inside the next room let’s all the water rush in and down that, presumably out of the entire building but none of them could really be sure. Beyond that, though, is what Stiles is focusing on because there’s wires covering almost every inch of the floor of the room. They can all visibly see sparks popping up from different places across the floor and it has every single one of them shuddering with dread.

Stiles had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be as easy as just one room for them to get through. It was an entire building, and it only got harder.


	2. Shocked with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Derek are brought face to face with rooms that seem intent to bring back their biggest nightmares.

“How are we supposed to get through this?” Scott groans, standing at the doorway with Allison at his side while the rest try and peer over their shoulders. 

“We’re not.” Stiles says, shoving Scott out of the way a little bit and looking all over the room. Lydia pushes up next to him as well and nods as he says, “We have to go around it, or over it.”

“Around doesn’t look like it’s going to work.” Lydia says, “There’s not even an inch of space not covered on the floor.”

“So, over?” Isaac asks, using his height to his advantage as he stood on tiptoes and looked over all the rest of them.

“Looks like it.” Stiles says, eyes latching on something on the ceiling that the rest of them apparently haven’t gotten a glimpse of.

“How?” Derek asks, a hand finding its way to Stiles’ upper arm to keep him still. From what it looked like he was just worried Stiles would accidentally stumble into the room and get himself shocked.

“The pipe.” Stiles says, pointing up to where a rusty pipe twists its way across the ceiling, meeting a few others that fork off until it makes it all the way to the other side. 

“Think it’ll hold us?” Boyd asks, finally getting his voice back apparently and very much questioning if the single rusty pipe would be able to hold the more than 200 pounds of muscle that was him.

“I think that the point of this is to test us.” Lydia says, “I think that they don’t want us to die, they just want to make us relive our nightmares. So, who’s is this?”

There’s a glance around and it’s Erica who looks a little shaky so they pin their eyes on her. She groans and shrugs, false confidence making her a little bit taller as she looks to Boyd. He gives a little smile and nods her on, “I… ever since the basement issue… I’m just a little spooked around it.”

“Understandably.” Stiles says quietly, “Don’t worry. We’ll get you out of here.”

Erica gives him a little smile and says, “Then let’s do this.”

“Hoist me up!” Stiles says to Derek, turning to him with a smile.

“Do you really think you should go first?” Derek asks, looking wary.

“I think that we’re all going to have to do it so why not?” Stiles says, “Besides, we’ll see if I can figure out what’s going on on the other side, see if there’s a way to get down and open the next door.”

“We don’t know what’s on the other side of the next door.” Lydia points out, “So if you have to go right into there, then you could be in trouble.”

“It’ll be fine. There’s probably at least a little space to stand at the other side and I can peek in the next door. It’ll be okay.” Stiles looks to Derek again who nods shortly and is then crouching down enough for Stiles to put his foot in Derek’s latched hands. 

Then he’s being lifted up and they watch him start to inch his way over to the other side. It takes a bit, for him to make it and his hands are more than a little scratched up by the time he gets over there and when he finally gets to the other side he groans because there’s about a foot of standing room next to the door and he’s going to have to make a swing of faith to get there.

“What is it Stiles?” Lydia calls out.

“There’s standing room but not much of it.” He says, a little out of breath and still trying to figure out just how likely it is that he’ll land in the little bit of space offered. “Let me try and get to it.”

There’s silence as they all wait for him to make his move and then he’s getting a little momentum from swinging back and forth before letting go and trying to get both feet in the spot. He manages all but a little bit of his left one and he yelps when he feels the electricity rocket through him, “Fuck!” He yanks back quickly, leaning against the door and then hitting his head back against it in frustration.

There’s a chorus of ‘are you okay?’ and ‘what happened?’ and ‘who should go next?’. 

“I’m fine.” He says quickly, “The door is warm though, I think I might have an idea of what’s on the other side.” Even from across the room he can see that Derek is going pale and the rest of them are giving him sympathetic looks. “The pipe didn’t give a lot so as long as we go one by one we should be alright. Derek, you go last, okay? Because we’re not all going to fit on this little spot, two of us can max, so we’ll have to wait in the next room.”

“I can handle it.” Derek grunts.

“But you shouldn’t have to. So just, please, go last. Whoever can handle heat best come first and so on. It isn’t going to be fun but we can do it.” Stiles instructs.

He watches them talk to each other a little bit before Allison is stepping up with a smile plastered on her face, “Here we go.”

Scott helps lift her up and Stiles watches her make her way over, sure handed and only wincing once or twice when her hands get cut up. When she gets to the end she glances down at Stiles who nods a little bit and moves so there’s as much space as possible for her to land. Once she swings down, he’s grabbing a hold of her to keep her steady.

“Both of you alright?” Isaac asks.

“Good.” Stiles promises. “I’ll go into the next room, give Allison some space to help the next one of you down.”

Derek is starting to speak up even before he can finish talking and Stiles just shakes his head a little, watching as Lydia gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “It’ll be alright. Once he’s in there we’ve got to move quick because the smoke is the real threat in there. We can do this.”

Then Stiles slips into the next room, not opening the door enough for the rest of them to see what was behind it but still clearly able to feel the wall of heat that hits them. As soon as he’s through, the rest of them are starting to move a little bit quicker, Isaac jumping up next and working his way as fast as he can across the room, followed by Jackson, Erica, Lydia, Boyd, Scott, and then Derek.

Allison is in with Stiles and they’re both trying to keep themselves away from the flame as much as possible but the smoke build up is making them both cough within a few minutes of standing in there. Once Isaac is there, he’s helping Stiles stay on his feet and also keeping his eyes on Allison.

When Jackson gets in, he helps Allison out and when they wait for the rest of them, they just try to keep breathing. Erica is shaken up, as to be expected, and looks like she’s trying to fight the memories of being tied up with electricity passing through her for hours on end when she gets to them. But then she’s focusing on the next problem and her faith in life looks like it crumpled just a little. 

Lydia looks as cool and collected as ever when she gets to them, checking them all over with her eyes with a little smile, reassuring even though they all can see the fire licking at her heels every couple of seconds. Boyd comes in looking a little guilty because he’d practically bowled Lydia over when he’d dropped but he had also managed to lift her up and keep her out of harm’s way so she promises that it’s all fine.

Scott and Derek come in at the same time and as soon as they step through the door Stiles is practically falling forward and straight to him. Derek has his hands on Stiles’ waist in a matter of seconds and he’s holding just a little too tight for it to be casual. “Are you okay?”

“Can’t breathe too great.” Stiles admits, “But I’m alright. You?”

Derek just shakes his head and then they’re all moving forward, dodging past spurts of flame while trying to keep their head down and away from the thickest concentration of smoke. They get through as quickly as they can before they’re at the next door. 

By then, most the pack is going through rounds of coughing and doing their best to not keel over. Derek looks like he’s being held together by scotch tape even though Stiles’ is holding tighter to him than anyone had ever seen.

Boyd is the one who gets to the next door first, pulling it open in one swift motion before any of the others can stop him. The burst of oxygen in the room has all of them ducking down from the fire mushrooming up.

“Go, go, go!” Erica says, shoving them all through the door and figuring that they’re going to have to risk the next room just so they can be saved from the one they’re in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the chapters go on!


End file.
